Slam Dunk Fanfic: Tensai Baskettu Gāru
by sendohakiradd7
Summary: It all begins in High School and Basketball but, Dayani (OC) wished it never started at all
1. Ryonan High

An: Ohayoooo so apparently this is my first story about slam dunk, I really love Slamdunk and all of its characters. especially Sakuragi and Sendoh. So i think of writing this story to appease my imagination(LOL), This story will focus on basketball and a bit of love story, sooooo enjoy! btw i'm posting edited version, every now and then. there's always a room for improvement right ?

Disclaimer: I didn't own Slamdunk or any of its Characters , Credits to Dr. T a.k.a Inoue Takehiko

ººº

"Yurusku onegaisemasu boku wa Dayani Matsumoto desu" the girl introduced herself in front of her new classmates, Schoolmates rather.

She even bowed ten times and flash her widest smile, Dayani and her family transferred from tokyo prefecture to Kanagawa.

" I am 18 years old, I love basketball, let's be friends and please treat me well" she added and men start staring at her not only because of her weird blue hair but also because of what she said, usually girls love make up and dressing up but Dayani is different.

When the boys from her class start talking about her, some girls seemed to hate her already. The class bitches even thought that dayani only wants the boys' attention.

The teacher smiled and asked dayani to sit behind seat number 23, so she starts counting while she walks, she can feel the stares and glares coming from her classmates and that makes her feel nervous in an instant.

when she reached her seat, she sighs and pull out her notebook and pen so she can take notes while her teacher starts talking again, She's in her last year of high school, but because of her father's job, her family decided to move in kanagawa, it's sad on her part though, but family comes first.

her otosan is a branch manager of a car company while her mother is a simple housewife that cooks sugoi (amazing) dishes, that's why dayani loves to go home every time, to eat her mom's special dishes.

She loves watching basketball, she loves to play basketball, in fact, she got a lot of invitations from prestigious schools from her prefecture because of her extraordinary way of playing basketball.

Dayani plays basketball better than men in her past school, they thought she's a lesbian because, dayani's basketball moves are nasty. news spread too fast and that news reaches her mother's ears. her mom almost lost her nuts because that rumor is a big joke, her mom knows her well and that includes her crush which is their neighbor, which, she later found out that, that guy also likes men and because of her failed first love dayani decided to focus on her studies and basketball.

Her old school was not fancy, but, it was being recognized because of its basketball team, especially the girls basketball team. In her new school dayani is planning to join the girls' basketball team. though, takezono is the nearest school in their town, her otosan and okasan choose ryonan high school and that is because of her own request.

"Don't forget to check your student manuals, you can join your current clubs or if you want to join a different club from last year, it's your choice. Miss matsumoto you need to join in a club, enjoy your stay here" Makoto sensei said. the teacher reminded the class before he left with a big stride.

"hmmmmmm school clubs omoshiroo(interesting) but, I already decided that, I will join the basketball club" dayani thought and she smiled.

Dayani was about to go outside when someone approached her, "hey hey.. a-ano you love basketball, right? Why not join the basketball club?" said the girl with a cute dimple on her left cheek.

Dayani smiled " yeah I was about to go there and pass this form" dayani said and wave the form in her hand with her name on it to gesture that she's joining basketball club without any invitation from anyone. In short, she means that, no one can stop her.

"That's good!! Let's go, captain manami is waiting for the newcomers! I'm sure you will be accepted! I am Mari Araki, member of the school basketball team for girls, small forward, how about you? You are so tall? How tall are you? You are a center right?" mari chan asked dayani continuously, she couldn't even keep up with her. "ahmm I can play any position, my former captain even said that I am a good point guard so yeah I am a PG, I guess" dayani said while smiling shyly but that came out wrong because she sounds like bragging mongrel, she even make gesture using her hands to be more convincing.

Their conversation continued and after 2 minutes they finally reached the gym for basketball girls. Ryonan has 2 gyms, one is for the Boy BB team and the other is for Girl BB team.

Dayani thought that ryonan is really amazing, rich and she will also check out the food later, but, for now she needs to pass the initial try out, yes, you read it just right. it's just the initial, Dayani heard that there's a different tryout, for those who want to be in the starting five.

ryonan's basketball team is quite popular, both boys and girls, they always made it in the interhigh, but, Dayani didn't get the chance to face the ryonan team in the interhigh, because they always belong to different brackets plus, Dayani's team are not always lucky to win every game in the nationals and ryonan made it last year, so having tryouts for starting five is reasonable.

Kanagawa is very popular in terms of basketball because of Kainan Auxilary. which she respects so much, Shoyo, Shohoku that has a great center and rebounder and also, the other four guys, and of course Ryonan.

When it's already dayani's turn to show her basketball, she felt the rush of her blood, it's surging, at that moment, she knows, that she choose the right school for her and she will play at her best, she love basketball anyway.

Just as she thought, it's not an easy tryout, she will be playing with one of the official member and she chooses the tallest, dayani has a gigantic pride so, she will pick a fight with someone who have the same size as hers, the look on everyone's face was funny, dayani thought.

" I am dayani matsumoto, 5'11, I can play all the position, 3rd year, yuruskun" dayani said.

"namaikena(arrogant)" captain manami thought, "this will be easy, the one who scored 10 points first wins, and you will have a chance to be chosen and join the rooster, IF! only you pass the other try outs, suredewa hajimenasai(so let's start)" captain manami said.

And that is dayani's cue to start the game and the moment she starts dribbling the ball and saw her opponent under the basket in a defense stance, she smirked

" too bad you left the three point arc unguarded" she murmured, and with that she took the chance and scored one meter away from the arc, people who's watching the game can't believe that the newcomer scored so easily against their number one defender, they thought that with her height she will force a dunk inside.

The defender recovered and start guarding dayani for real "it's only a miscalculation on my part, she's nothing compared to me" the defender thought but, that won't stop her, the one-on-one game continued and with a score 2-9 in favor of dayani.

the blue haired girl was on defense now and the tall girl named Ariya Doumoto is on offense.

Ariya is Akita sannoh coach's daughter, dayani is sweaty but, she is too far from being tired, way too far, while ariya is about to fall on her knees, because in the whole duration of offense and defense, dayani didn't stopped running and doumoto refused to lose to the newcomer, she also run in her pace, that made her out of breath, on the other hand, dayani's still moving a lot. Ariya Doumoto can't keep up so dayani took the chance and blocked the ball when ariya tried to dunk on her.

"Playing basketball consumes energy, that's why you need to strengthen your stamina, as well as your bones" Dayani thought and look at her own knees, she trained herself for this and now the result is good, when dayani is pretty satisfied she heave a sigh and start her attack.

Dayani's vertical leap is really high, her former coach allowed her to practice with the boys sometimes. And after she lands on the floor, she run and caught up with the ball and she look at ariya who wants to challenge her under the basket

"oh dear, you don't know what you're asking for" dayani thought and start dribbling towards ariya and when she reached the free throw line, she jumped and ariya jumped also to blocked her dunk, but even though dayani jumped first, ariya is the one who's falling down first and when ariya landed, a loud sound was heard and everyone was shocked because of what they saw, dayani landed the dunk perfectly.

"I guess gravity love you so much, ariya-chan" dayani said and smiled at the shocked tall girl, slacked jaw, wide open eyes, that's how the looks like inside the gym, dayani saw their reactions but, she just shook her head and smile a bit "that's not surprising though, i always do that so enough with the shocked face everyone" she thought

Manami can't believe of what she saw, the new comer didn't just give her 10 points! It's 11 and she's getting on her nerves already.

"thank you for the game!" dayani said loudly and bowed three times. Manami Marisa smiled, the newcomer plays like someone she know and her smile gets wider when that someone is leaning arrogantly on the gym's door

"oh well well it if it's not the mighty all-knowing Captain of the basketball team, Akira Sendoh kun" manami said and all the girls inside squeals except dayani, who is now secretly glancing at the handsome Captain of Boys BB team.

"hmmm manami, you hate me that much baby?" Sendoh said and walk towards captain manami and when he's already in front of manami, he pulled her waist and kissed her right cheek and that little stunt earn a small blush from manami.

The girls inside the gym was envious, yet there's the numbskull, thick skinned dayani who wreck the sweet momentum of the two captains because she want to know if she passed or nah.

With a smiling face dayani asked captain manami and the blushing captain just nod, when dayani confirmed that she's an official member of the team, she smile even more, and that caught everyone's attention, well not everyone because, sendoh and manami has their own world.

Dayani asked the other members about the schedule of the tryout for the starting five and the captain manami cut her off before ariya can answer her

"no no,you'll be in the starting five, you gave me a good result after you beat our best player, I guess you're qualified for the position" the captain said and Dayani looked at her, but not exactly on her, dayani stared at the man behind the captain and she recognized him, he is the tensai sendoh that everyone's talking about, the sendoh that she admires so much.

That sendoh is now hugging someone. Dayani smiled and she strode away from the gym, she thought her eyes are only playing her when she saw him kissing manami a while ago but, she's wrong, because it was all real.

And to reward herself, dayani went straight to the cafeteria to try ryonan's best dishes but, the real reason is to lighten her unexplainable heavy mood, all of the sudden, her heart felt heavy as well and she doesn't know why, that infuriates her, sometimes dayani can't understand herself.

She ordered all the food that she saw and that earns people's attention, she even heard someone laughing and said that she eat like a pig, that doesn't bother dayani at all, what bothers her is her heavy heart.

She's about to eat her last bread when she heard a loud scream and she heard names like koshino, fukuda, uekusa and sendoh. She saw ryonan Boys BB team entering like kings in the cafeteria and manami is with them too, "holding each other's hands eh" dayani thought.

Now she understand why, she's feeling heavy all of the sudden, Dayani knows all the great players in japan, she acknowledged them so much and that includes sendoh. dayani knew him and she love his basketball, his way of playing basketball and that's the reason, why dayani admires him so much.

"but that's only a crush right?" dayani thought and eat her food and left the cafeteria with a heavier heart.

"I guess I need my mom's cooking, the school is busy, so going home early is not a problem" dayani said while smiling and convincing herself that it's just a small admiration.

She took her car and drove off ,she's about to enter their town's gate, when she changed her mind and decided to go to Kamakura sea side.

Dayani loves oceans because it's calming her, just like her mom. after 5 minutes she already saw the shore, she parked her car and run towards the sea.

She loves watching basketball, she loves to play basketball, in fact, she got a lot of invitations from prestigious schools from her prefecture because of her extraordinary way of playing basketball.

Dayani plays basketball better than men in her past school, they thought she's a lesbian because, dayani's basketball moves are nasty. news spread too fast and that news reaches her mother's ears. her mom almost lost her nuts because that rumor is a big joke, her mom knows her well and that includes her crush which is their neighbor, which, she later found out that, that guy also likes men and because of her failed first love dayani decided to focus on her studies and basketball.

Her old school was not fancy, but, it was being recognized because of its basketball team, especially the girls basketball team. In her new school dayani is planning to join the girls' basketball team. though, takezono is rhe nearest school in their town, her otosan and okasan choose ryonan high school for her because of her own request.

"Don't forget to check your student manuals,you can join your old clubs or if you want to join a different club from last year, it's your choice. Miss matsumoto you need to join a club, enjoy your stay here" Makoto sensei said before he left. the teacher reminded the class.

"hmmmmmm school clubs omoshiroo(interesting) but, I already decided that, I will join the basketball club" dayani thought and she smiled.

Dayani was about to go outside when someone approached her, "hey hey.. a-ano you love basketball, right? Why not join the basketball club?" said the girl with a cute dimple on her left cheek.

Dayani smiled " yeah I was about to go there and pass this form" dayani said and showed the form with her name on it.

"That's good!! Let's go, captain manami is waiting for the newcomers! I'm sure you will be accepted! I am Mari Araki, member of the school basketball team for girls, small forward, how about you? You are so tall? How tall are you? You are a center right?" mari chan asked dayani continuously, she couldn't even keep up with her. "ahmm I can play all the position, my former captain even said that I made a good point guard so yeah I am a PG, I guess" dayani said while smiling shyly but that came out wrong because she sounds like bragging mongrel.

Their conversation continued and after 2 minutes they finally reached the gym for basketball girls. Ryonan has 2 gyms, one is for the Boy BB team and the other is for Girl BB team.

Dayani thought that ryonan is really amazing and she will check out the food later, but, for now she needs to pass the initial try out, yes, it's just the initial, Dayani heard that there's a different tryout, for those who want to be in the starting five.

ryonan's basketball team is quite popular, both boys and girls, they always made it in the interhigh, but, Dayani didn't get the chance to face the ryonan team in the interhigh, because they are always belong to different brackets plus, Dayani's team are not always lucky to win every game in the nationals and ryonan made it last year, so having tryouts for starting five is very understandable.

Kanagawa is very popular in terms of basketball because of Kainan Auxilary. which she respects so much, Shoyo, Shohoku that has a great center and rebounder also, the other four guys, and of course Ryonan.

When it's already dayani's turn to show her basketball, she felt the rush of her blood, it's surging, at that moment, she knows it's about to go down and she will play at her best, she loves basketball anyway.

Just as she thought, it's not an easy tryout, she will be playing with one of the official member and she chooses the tallest, dayani has a gigantic pride so, she will pick a fight with someone who have the same size as hers, the look on everyone's face was funny, dayani thought.

" I am dayani matsumoto, 5'11, I can play all the position, 3rd year, yuruskun" dayani said.

"namaikena(arrogant)" captain manami thought, "this will be easy, the one who scored 10 points first wins, and you will have a chance to be chosen as one of the starting five, IF only you pass the other try outs, suredewa hajimenasai(so let's start)" captain manami said.

And that is dayani's signal to start the game and the moment she starts dribbling the ball and saw her opponent under the basket in a defense stance, she smirked

" too bad you left the three point line open" she murmured, and with that she took the chance and scored one meter away from the arc, people who's watching the game can't believe that the newcomer scored so easily against their number one defender, they thought that with her height she will force a dunk inside.

The defender recovered and start guarding dayani for real "it's only a miscalculation on my part, she's nothing compared to me" the defender thought but, that won't stop her, the one-on-one game continues and with a score 2-9 in favor of dayani.

the blue haired girl was on defense now and the tall girl named Ariya Doumoto is on offense.

Ariya is Akita sannoh coach's daughter, dayani is sweaty but, she is too far from being tired, way too far, while ariya is about to fall on her knees, so dayani took the chance and blocked the ball when ariya tried to dunk on her.

"Playing basketball consumes energy, that's why you need to strengthen your stamina, as well as your bones" Dayani thought and look at her own knees, she trained herself for this and now the result is good, when dayani is pretty satisfied she heave a sigh and start her attack.

Dayani's vertical leap is really high, her former coach allowed her to the boys practice game sometimes. And after she lands on the floor, she run and caught up with the ball and she look at ariya who wants to challenge her under the basket

"oh dear,you don't know what you're asking for" dayani thought and start dribbling towards ariya and when she reached the free throw line, she jumped and ariya jumped also to blocked her dunk, but even though dayani jumped first, ariya is the one who's falling down first and when ariya landed, a loud sound was heard and everyone was shocked because of what they saw, dayani landed the dunk perfectly.

"I guess gravity love you so much, ariya-chan" dayani said and smiled at the shocked tall girl, slacked jaw, wide open eyes, that's what dayani saw when she landed and look at her surroundings.

Manami can't believe of what she saw, the new comer didn't just give her 10 points! It's 11 and she's getting on her nerves already.

"thank you for the game!" dayani said loudly and bowed three times. Manami Marisa smiled, the newcomer plays like someone she know and her smile gets wider when that someone is leaning arrogantly on the gym's door

"oh well well it if it's not the mighty all-knowing Captain of the basketball team, Akira Sendoh kun" manami said and all the girls inside squeals except dayani, who is now secretly glancing at the handsome Captain of Boys BB team.

"hmmm manami, you hate me that much baby?" Sendoh said and walk towards captain manami and when he's already in front of manami, he pulled her waist and kissed her right cheek and that little stunt earn a small blush from manami.

The girls inside the gym was envious, yet there's the numbskull, thick skinned dayani who wreck the sweet momentum of the two captains because she want to know if she passed or nah.

With a smiling face dayani asked captain manami and the blushing captain just nod, when dayani confirmed that she's an official member of the team, she smiles even more, and that caught everyone's attention, well not everyone because, sendoh and manami has their own world.

Dayani asked the other members about the schedule of the tryout for the starting five and the captain manami meddle before ariya can answer her

"no no,you'll be in the starting five, after you beat our best player, I guess you're qualified for the position" the captain said and Dayani looked at her, but not exactly on her, dayani stares at the man behind the captain and she recognized him, he is the tensai sendoh that everyone's talking about, the sendoh that she admires so much.

That sendoh is now hugging someone. Dayani smiled and she strode away from the gym, she thought her eyes are only playing her when she saw him kissing manami a while ago but, she supposed she's wrong, because it was all real.

And as a reward for herself, dayani went straight to the cafeteria to try ryonan's best dishes but, the real reason is to lighten her mood, her heart felt heavy all of the sudden and she doesn't know why, that infuriates her, sometimes dayani can't understand herself.

She ordered all the food that she saw and that earns people's attention, she even heard someone laughing and said that she eat like a pig, that doesn't bother dayani at all, what bothers her is her heavy heart.

She's about to eat her last bread when she heard a loud scream and she heard names like koshino, fukuda, uekusa and sendoh. She saw ryonan Boys BB team enters the cafeteria and manami is with them too, "holding each other hand eh" dayani thought.

Now she understand why, she felt heavy all of a sudden, Dayani know all the great players in japan that she acknowledged and that includes sendoh. dayani knew him and she love his basketball, his way of playing basketball and that's the reason, why dayani admires him so much.

"but that's only a crush right?" dayani thought and eat her food and left the cafeteria with a heavier heart.

"I guess I need my mom's cooking, the school is busy, so going home early is not a problem" dayani said while smiling and convincing herself that it's just a small admiration.

She took her car and drove off ,she's about to enter their town's gate, when she changed her mind and decided to go to Kamakura sea side.

Dayani loves oceans because it's calming her, just like her mom. after 5 minutes she already saw the shore, she parked her car and run towards the sea.


	2. Practice Game

Sendoh Akira and Manami Marisa are lovers since middle school, they started as enemies, they even fight like cats and dogs do, but then, they fall for each other.

Cliché but that's their story. Sendoh Akira walk his girl home and they talk about random stuffs. manami mentioned about the newcomers in her team and even brag that, they will conquer the nation this year, for sure.

Manami asked about sendoh's team if it's doing alright with a smug face and sendoh knows that his girl is teasing him "now,now, getting arrogant, aren't we?" sendoh said and kissed his girlfriend's hand, manami blushed and she hit her boyfriend's hard arms lightly.

"as I've said a while ago, our team has newcomers and there's this interesting transferee from tokyo, her way of playing basketball and yours are pretty the same aki-chan" manami said and looked at sendoh lovingly.

The two look so in love with each other, sendoh's teammates almost throw up seeing their captain act like a love sick buffoon in front of them, it seems like manami and sendoh is in their own world.

Dayani couldn't stop, but to pout when she heard that, " okasaaan hidoooooiiii!!!(mom you're so bad)" dayani said while pouting and her mom joked that she can a put a hooked on dayani's mouth.

Dayani ate her breakfast and she gets nothing but her mother teasing her, about her ginger foot like fingers, after she's done eating a bunch, she runs away because dayani knows that her mother will ask her to wash the dishes and she hates washing unclean dishes

She took her car key quickly and she heard her mom's mad voice getting near so she runs without noticing that she took the key of his brother's ducati monster, but she doesn't have a choice because her mom is coming so, without turning her back she rode the big bike and drove off.

When she's outside their town's gate already, she wore his brother's helmet even though she doesn't like the smell, it smells like her brother "eww a strawberry" dayani thought, but, she knows she needs to wear it and she'll be late if she go back to take her car, so dayani just drove off to school.

Dayani arrived at her school exactly 7:15 am it only took her 15 minutes "wow, that's a new record, I'll ask otosan to buy me a motorcycle" dayani thought while parking her brother's Ducati, and when she removed her helmet she fixed her hair and comb it using her finger, the students in the parking area looked at her with a shocked face, not just because they saw a beautiful lady riding a cool motorbike but they also saw her black panty, yes you read it right, THEY SAW HER BLACK PANTY, but the numbskull girl is very unaware of it.

Some of the guys who saw dayani is the boys' basketball team, dayani even stretch her arms and throw a punch in the air.

Koshino was froze seeing a girl's underwear and sendoh was the one who snapped out of it and call his teammates' attention "hey hey guys! That's just a panty! Focus we only have three weeks before the qualifying round!" sendoh said, good thing his teammates heard him and if not they will surely receive a good punishment from him.

"you're lucky, taoka sensei is not here" sendoh added before he and his teammates run again.

While the numbskull even has the guts to check her eyes on her motorbike's side mirror and when dayani assured that she looks fine, she took the helmet, dayani thought that someone might steal it or even put a scratch on it, she looks at her skirt and fix the little crumple on it, ryonan's uniform for girls are 2 inches above knee skirt, with matching blazers and white sleeveless something like that, dayani is okay with it, obviously, she even lifts her legs when she got off from the big bike.

She walks with confidence and she tucked the helmet on her left waist and fix her sling bag on her right shoulder.

And now dayani looks like a cool teenager in a beauty pageant, she's surely an eye-catcher not just because of her blue hair, but also because of her un-lady like gesture, like now she's picking her noes using her pinky swear finger, and rolled his booger like she's rolling some clay.

some people looked at her with disgust, but some still looking at her with admiration.

When she reached her room she sat in her chair which is number 24, " is it just a coincidence? 24 is my favorite number" dayani thought and she smiled, classes started with english, followed by math and ended with science.

Classes are all done and it's already time for their daily practice, dayani took her sling bag and helmet with her, she and the others changed into their comfortable shirts, some wears Shorts that fit their waist perfectly and hang loosely to your knees or thereabouts, and a t-shirt, jersey, or singlet that isn't binding.

Favor sleeveless tops to allow your arms the maximum freedom of movement.

And dayani choose to wear a Compression Tights for Basketball because, first of all, these leggings are called compression tights or shorts, They're supposed to absorb sweat, warm the body and benefit the prevention of muscle strain and allow for maximum blood flow during and after the activity, and jersey.

Dayani wants to move a lot so she knows basketball gears is important, especially the shoes that lessen the strain on her knees when she jumps, she's using Air jordan 1, 5 and 6, but now she chooses J5.

All her basketball gears are all in her lockers already, she asked mari yesterday if she can put in her locker, she runs towards the basketball court after she put her knee pad.

Dayani's shoes spike sounds are very good and she jumped until she can feel her sweat dripping, she took the ball and practice shooting, then her dribbling and after she feels satisfied she jog in the court to feel her muscle reactions and she guesses right, dayani was pumped up, after a 10 rounds jog, she heard her teammates entering the court and mari was the first one who jog around the court and the rest followed, manami arrived and saw her teammates doing some round so he ask sendoh to sit on the bench.

Sendoh can freely watch her girl practice because they practiced a lot yesterday till morning and they will continue their daily routine tomorrow, the morning practice which is 5-7 am and the after class practice 4-9 pm, he's now looking at manami doing some round with her teammates when someone pat his shoulder, it's koshino and the gang

"ey, mind if we sit here, we will just watch the newcomers" koshino said with a grin and sendoh knows that they're up to something again.

Sendoh looked at the girls running and saw manami in front "nobody can really beat my girl" sendoh thought and he continued watching manami.

When manami shouted "okay, let's play! 5 on 5! Senior vs the new comers! Matsumoto you will join the first year" then blue haired girl looked at manami "yes captain" dayani said, he saw the blue haired girl walking with the first years.

Then a first year spoke up, "aren't we on disadvantage side, senpai all of you are great and we're just first year students" dayani looked at the first year and she patted her shoulder "don't forget you're on my team baby girl" dayani said and winked at the girl.

"that girl with a blue hair, she's mine, okay? so back off" koshino said and sendoh heard him, he looked at the tall girl that koshino has a crush on and sendoh thought that manami is still way more beautiful.

The game has started and the center for the seniors is ariya.

Dayani chooses to be an all rounder, she walk in front of ariya and dayani can see the nervousness in her face, " soredewa tip off!" the ref said and throw the ball in the air, dayani jumped first, as usual, Sendoh and the others are watching, they saw the powerful jump of the blue haired girl and everyone was amazed, they saw her jumping ability that may compete with shohoku red haired guy.

Dayani won the tip off and tip the ball towards her teammate "hey! pass the ball to me and run to our side hayaku!(faster!)" dayani said and manami was shocked when dayani is also the point guard, manami is the senior team's Point guard "so it's her vs. me, I need to step up, if I lost here, then sendoh will laugh at me" manami thought.

Dayani raised her forefinger while dribbling towards their basket and the senior's defense was in position already, she looked at her teammates, "first years as my teammates eh?" dayani thought, "it's alright" dayani murmured and run faster than her usual pace.

Mari thought that she will run inside to penetrate, so mari tried to picknroll and she failed, dayani came to penetrate under the rim, dayani saw ariya smirking, manami and matsui created a small zone to trap dayani.

But three people is not enough, she jumped back and throw a fade away jump shot on the left side. "don't mind! Let's get one back!" ariya said, manami and mari inbounded the ball and with a lousy pass dayani intercepted and took the ball to dunk it.

The sound of the dunk was monstrous, sendoh's eyes widen when he saw the girl's dunk "hey hey hey! Stop stop! The rim was broken!" the ref shouted and whistled and dayani looked at her hands and she cursed herself when she saw the basket on her hands and when she looks up, she saw that the screws are already rusty.

"so that's explain why, I thought I broke a new rim again" dayani said, "official timeout!" manami said and looked at dayani whose hitting her head again and again "I'm sorry captain I didn't mean to break it, It's rusty already that's why" dayani said.

"it's okay, I will just ask sendoh if we can use the boys' gym" manami said then she walked towards sendoh who's now still in a daze, "is she really a woman?" sendoh and his teammates thought.

Manami asked Sendoh if they can use their gym and he just nodded without looking at her, coach taoka was also there.

He's passing by when he heard that there's a game in the girls' gym, and the blue haired girl caught his attention already and as the game goes on he saw an incredible and unbelievable sight, "the girl knows how to play basketball and she broke the rim for goodness sake!" taoka sensei thought.

Dayani put the broken basket on the bench and she saw the boys' basketball team sitting on the other bench and when she look at sendoh, she saw the shock on his face, dayani wants to laugh because sendoh's little eyes looks like an owl's eye right now

She apologized for the broken rim and she called her friend who owned a basketball gears shop to fix and her friend just said okay because it's not the first time that she broke a basket. Dayani informed the gym facility that the rim will be fixed now and they thanked dayani for that.

They took their sling bags and brought it to the other gym, taoka sensei said that dayani should use the gym for the official games, "rest assured that you can't break it miss dunker" taoka sensei joked and dayani blushed, she thought about controlling her strength next time.

Koshino was flustered seeing his crush blushing and in that moment not only koshino developed a crush for the blue haired girl dayani.

The game continued and manami discovered that they have a two new three point shooter and a defender like ikegami, the game ended and dayani's team won, 78-106 is the score.

They bowed to each other to show their gratitude for the good game that they played.

Dayani is a very reliable basketball player taoka sensei thought, the girls hugged dayani including manami.

She smiled and hugged them back, "since when did I feel this kind of happiness" dayani thought and smile afterwards.

They all rest for a while and the boys joined them, the shy koshino introduced himself to dayani and they instantly became friends, the other boys can't help but to roll their eyes because of their vice captain's attitude in front of his crush, fukuda and the rest introduced themselves to dayani also, but dayani's eyes are secretly looking for sendoh but she can't find him.

The basketball team decided to eat outside after their long chit chats, dayani remembered her helmet is still in her locker so she run towards the girls' gym and when she's about to lock the locker room she heard moans.

Dayani's always been the curious girl, so she put her ear on the wooden door only to hear a voice moaning and she's sure that it's because of pleasure. minutes have past before it hits her, manami and sendoh are the one inside and doing the deed, dayani's legs weakens but, she knew she have to run before the two saw her peeping and sneaking.

Dayani did not bother to change her sweaty jersey, she just took her helmet and run towards her motorcycle.

She started the engine, but the boys are ganging up and teasing koshino to ride with dayani and she ride with their jokes and wink at the poor blushing guy, koshino ended up riding with dayani and the rest took a cab going to the nearest restaurant.

They decided to eat on an eat all you can restaurant, they found one near the kamakura sea shore.

They almost occupy the whole place so they asked the staff of the restaurant if they can serve them outside and luckily the staffs agreed.

She took her shoes off and walk near the seashore, looking at the waves crashing the sands and when a big wave is approaching, Dayani is running back and forth so that the water can't wet her toes and when she's about to run back she bumped into a wooden thing, when she look at it, dayani saw that it's not a wood after all, it's a chest, a broad one.

"damn! What a hot chest" dayani thought and she look up to see the guy's face with a hot and hard chest.

Dayani saw a jaw-dropping guy that has the stunning face of the mythical god, "suzaku?" dayani murmured, and the guy grabs her shoulder and pushed her lightly.

"doahou(stupid)" the guy said, that infuriates dayani and that pull her out of her reverie right away.

"NANDATO???!!!" dayani shouted and that caught everyone's attention, koshino and the rest panicked when they heard dayani's mad voice, sendoh saw the familiar guy with dayani and he pitied the guy already.

" koshino get dayani out of there, she might break that guy's ribs or something, I don't want to end up sleeping in the precinct" sendoh said but he found out that koshino's already running towards dayani.

"huh! Irasoni!(hot shot)"dayani said and turn her back to walk away, but she was stopped when she saw a red haired guy arguing with koshino. she knows that red hair very well, she still remember the guy she watched with awe during last year's interhigh game.

"sakuragi! Sakuragi hanamichi! Shohoku #10 ! Is it really you?!" dayani squeals and everyone was shocked by dayani's reaction.

"is that really dayani? She's fangirling! She's so cute " mari said and laugh, everyone in the ryonan's table was clearly confused.

The red haired turn around and saw a blue haired girl with a twinkling eyes looking at him, he's confused when dayani took his hands and shook it.

"sakuragi! You are really sakuragi! I am your fan, I watched the interhigh game last year, how are you??" dayani said and still shaking sakuragi's hands excitedly, sakuragi was shocked and knowing this pretty lady in front of him likes him so much, he grinned.

"I am so fine nyahahahahahahaha I am a tensai sakuragi hanamichi what is your name? do you want an autograph?" sakuragi said while smirking at koshino.

Shohoku team and ryonan team sigh with a bitch face on when they heard sakuragi telling that he is a tensai and if dayani want his autograph, "YES PLEASE! I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" dayani shouted excitedly, people from ryonan and shohoku was shocked and literally dropped their jaws.

" I can't believe sakuragi has a beautiful fangirl like her" mitsui and the rest thought. "I don't have a pen but here's my number, but, don't call me casually I am a busy sports man tensai sakuragi" sakuragi said and dayani nodded like she's totally hypnotized by sakuragi.

" I'm really handsome, talented, awesome, fantastic, king of rebound , dunker sakuragi, tensai sakuragi" sakuragi thought and smile like he won in pachinko.

Even sakuragi's gang thought that their eyes are just playing with them so, they knocked their heads to see if they're dreaming, they really can't believe what they saw earlier, everyone was back in their mood, they invited shohoku in their table and shared funny stories.

dayani saw sendoh teasing that" doahou(stupid) hidoii(terrible) kuwaiii(scary) rukawa kun" dayani calls him that.

The night was really fun and shohoku's shooting guard seems to show an interest towards ryonan's blue haired girl so koshino and the gang became a bit irritated, but the thing is dayani is too focused on sakuragi's boastful stories.

" OMG YOU DID 20,000 JUMPSHOT!! SUGOIII!(AMAZING)" dayani said with a twinkling eyes and that builds sakuragi's confidence even more and made sakuragi smile while saying that he is the best and rukawa can't beat him, dayani agreed because he disliked rukawa very much and he's getting on her nerves.

Dayani's taking back what she said back there in the seashore, that rukawa is hot and handsome "honto daikidai! Ano otoko(really hate that guy!)" dayani said loudly so that rukawa can hear her.

They bid their goodbyes because it's getting late, "koshino are you still riding with me?" dayani asked koshino and the gang teased them.

"hey kanojo(girl-friend) don't let that little guy fool you, he may look little, but he's a monster sea serpent" sakuragi said and everyone laugh, including dayani and it makes koshino blushed

Everyone drove off and rukawa took off first and rode his car, dayani looked at rukawa's car leaving and after that, she started the engine and drove off too, she dropped koshino on his house, good thing koshino's house is just one block away from hers.

When she stopped in front of their house, she saw a familiar car in front of the big mansion, the mansion was approximately two houses away from theirs and she was shocked when the owner came out from the Lamborghini.

It's rukawa and he's already glaring at dayani, "doahou(stupid)" rukawa mouthed and that maddens dayani even more.

"You! You! Let's see who's the douahou!" dayani shouted so he can hear her, but the dogs from the neighborhood starts barking so she decided to cut her argument with the kitsune and go inside to park the motorbike in their parking lot.

She's whistling when she walks in their house, but stop when she feel something wierd, she look around in their visitor lounge only to see her mother and brother glaring at her, especially her mother who's tapping her foot on their floor "oh owwwwww I'm dead" dayani thought.


	3. Kanagawa's Representatives

It's been a month and the qualifying games for the interhigh has already started. New teams from kanagawa prefecture will fight until they face the four powerhouse of kanagawa. Kainan, Shohoku, Ryonan and Takezato, they are the first seeded in the brackets.

Bracket A

Kainan

Bracket B

Shohoku

Bracket C

Ryonan

Bracket D

Takezato

Kanagawa has a total of 64 team and 60 team will challenge the first seeded in every brackets

meanwhile in bracket D, Shoyo was on it. All the spectators even the players from the top teams knows that, Takezato will surely lose to Shoyo. Last year shoyo lost to shohoku and they're not able to go to the interhigh, with a frustrated captain fujima, he trained his team for the winter cup tournament but, they still lose to kainan by one point last year. The captain has full of regrets when he retired and now, Captain fujima was recruited by a famous university with a strong basketball team in Tokyo. Shintai University has the strongest college basketball team in japan and Tokyo University is next, Kainan Maki was no doubt recruited by Shintai University, Meanwhile Akagi and Hanagata took the exam in Shintai and they managed to pass and now training under the Shintai basketball team. Former captain of Tsukubu also joined Shintai basketball team and make it in the Team C, Akagi and Hanagata was on Team B, Maki's on Team A together with Masashi Kawata from akita, Sannoh's former player. Maki's The Ace Point Guard of Shintai's Team A and Masashi is the Ace Center.

Ryonan has a tall first year, as tall as Akagi and Shohoku has also recruited a tall first year as tall as Uozumi. Kainan and Shoyo has a promising first year students as well.

"Maki this year's tournament will surely be interesting, don't you think?" akagi said while warming up for Shintai Team A and Team B's Practice game. Shintai's Coach Likes organizing the team by their bench numbers but in the actual game, he's jumbling his players, he even send akagi and hanagata at the same time in their first game against shizouka university, the result was pretty good 22-179, akagi was invincible under the rim in addition with hanagatas's power offense, they lead the team to its first win. The coach loves experimenting, akagi and maki remembered Shohoku's Coach.

"Of course, Even though I'm from kainan, I won't say that they will win again, i don't know the outcome of the qualifying games" maki agreed with akagi.

Bouncing Balls Can be heard from Ryonan's basketball gym. both teams are practing for the District Finals, both boy's and girl's are first seeded. First seeded team don't have an initial games, they will just play against the team who managed to win in the top 8 in their bracket and if they beat that team, then their next game will be the District finals. In the District Finals, The four School Who managed to win in each bracket will challenge each other and the top two teams with the most win will go to the national summer tournament. That's why Ryonan team can't take it easy, since they have new members, they need to find their groove and be comfortable with each other. Same with Shohoku, and Kainan. Shoyo will of course play for the bracket D.

The blue haired girl showed no mercy even in practice and took every chance she gets to score. Meanwhile Sendoh and the rest are practicing hard so they can beat their rival, Shohoku and Kainan, "This year, we will surely go to interhigh! Aginanda!(Understood)" taoka said and the team was hype up.

"Guard sakuragi!, Shio-chan! Yacchan! Kakuro-kun!" Ayako shouted and the red haired did a three point shot and the ball went in. That's the first time sakuragi did it in their practice game, he's been practicing hard since he came out from the rehabilitation, his back is fine now and he's back to normal. Sakuragi can move freely again, he even developed a new skill when he's still in rehab. Since sakuragi can't move too much, he practiced his shooting and his muscle with the help of his therapist, he became taller also and once again, anzai was amazed by Sakuragi's fast recovery and improvement but, one thing that has not changed and that is rukawa and sakuragi fighting for their pig headed wills. Rukawa just came back from all japan star training camp and he honed his skill even more, he improved so much since he doesn't want sakuragi to catch up with him, for rukawa, sendoh is not his real rival, it's sakuragi.

"watching them is pretty fun and interesting, I'm happy they're on my team" anzai said and zip on his cup of tea, his trademark ho ho ho ho can be heard in the gym mixed, with ayako shouting at the two second year who's now done kicking each other's butt.

In kainan, The usual hard training course has been changed by the coach takato, the coach know that, he need to step up the game in able to win this year. "maki, there's a first year here who resembles the way you play, this guy will surely be great as much as you do" coach takato thought and flash his smirk. Kiyota saw his coach smirking and that scares him and the team, they know that they'll be facing another hell.

Shoyo team is the tallest team in kanagawa and this year, new members are no less than 6' 2" . First year students in their team has a good point guard, maybe not better than fujima but, taller and also fast. Shoyo still can't find a new coach and that bothers the new captain Itou Taku. Their jog was disturbed by the sound of the opening door, they saw an old man entering the gym dragging a chair and sat just beside the in-bound line. itou instruct the vice captain to continue the rounds because he needs to attend the visitor, whoever it maybe. "Ano—Sumimasen Who are you?" itou asked, the old man smiled and introduced himself as the new coach of shoyo's basketball team " I am Jiei from osaka prefecture, I was a former coach of elementary school from toyotama and also Toyotama High School, osaka's representative in Summer National but, I was fired when my team did not win in top 8 team in the interhigh, I was also a Japan All-star player, Anzai and I are teammates. Yurusku, Let's have fun playing basketball" jiei said and smiled at his new players

(REMEMBER after the game of shohoku and toyotama high, anzai saw his basketball teammate, who's a former coach of minami and kishimoto the long haired monster)

Jiei instructed the players to have a practice game, seniors vs the juniors. The practice game ended and the seniors won. "This team is good and if you keep this up, you will play a wonderful basketball. I will teach you 20 percent defense and 80 percent Offense, with that you will be an undefeatable team but, without your will to win it won't work" jiei added and explain the 20 percent defense and 80 percent offense further.

In the afternoon, Coach Taoka asked manami if he can borrow dayani for today's practice. The coach is planning to put dayani in boys basketball team's practice starting today.

"better make use of dayani's talent, this girl is a phenomenal player" Taoka thought.

Taoka sensei settled it with the captain Sendoh and Manami so, starting from Tuesday, Dayani will be attending the boys scheduled practice. What do you think will happen next?

meanwhile in bracket D, Shoyo was on it. All the spectators even the players from the top teams knows that, Takezato will surely lose to Shoyo. Last year shoyo lost to shohoku and they're not able to go to the interhigh, with a frustrated captain fujima, he trained his team for the winter cup tournament but, they still lose to kainan by one point last year. The captain has full of regrets when he retired and now, Captain fujima was recruited by a famous university with a strong basketball team in Tokyo. Shintai University has the strongest college basketball team in japan and Tokyo University is next, Kainan Maki was no doubt recruited by Shintai University, Meanwhile Akagi and Hanagata took the exam in Shintai and they managed to pass and now training under the Shintai basketball team. Former captain of Tsukubu also joined Shintai basketball team and make it in the Team C, Akagi and Hanagata was on Team B, Maki's on Team A together with Masashi Kawata from akita, Sannoh's former player. Maki's The Ace Point Guard of Shintai's Team A and Masashi is the Ace Center.

Ryonan has first years that is tall as Akagi and Shohoku has a new first year that is tall as Uozumi. Kainan and Shoyo has a promising first year students as well.

"Maki this year's tournament will surely be interesting, don't you think?" akagi said while warming up for Shintai Team A and Team B's Practice game. Shintai's Coach Loves to Organize the team but in the actual game, he's jumbling his players, he even send akagi and hanagata at the same time in their first game against shizouka university, the result was pretty good 22-179, akagi was invincible under the rim in addition with hanagatas's power offense, they lead the team to its first win. The coach loves to experiment, akagi and maki remembered Shohoku's Coach.

"Of course, Even though I'm from kainan, I don't know the outcome of the qualifying games" maki agreed with akagi.

Bouncing Balls Can be heard from Ryonan's basketball gym. both teams are practing for the District Finals, both teams are first seeded. First seeded team don't have an initial games, they will just play against the team who managed to win in the top 8 in their bracket and if they beat that team, then their next game will be the District finals. In the District Finals, The four School Who managed to win in each bracket will challenge each other and the top two teams with the most win will go to the national summer tournament. That's why Ryonan team can't take it easy, since they have new members, they need to find their groove and be comfortable with each other. Same with Shohoku, and Kainan. Shoyo will of course play for the bracket D.

The blue haired girl show no mercy even in practice and took every chance she gets to score. Meanwhile Sendoh and the rest are practicing hard to beat Shohoku and Kainan, "This year, we will surely go to interhigh! Aginanda!(Understood)" taoka said and the team was hype up.

"Guard sakuragi!, Shio-chan! Yacchan! Kakuro-kun!" Ayako shouted and the red haired did a three point shot and the ball went in. That's the first time sakuragi did it in their practice game, he's been practicing hard since he came out from the rehabilitation , his back is fine now and he's back to normal. Sakuragi can move freely again, he even developed a new skill when he's still in rehab. Since sakuragi can't move too much, he practice his shooting and his muscle with the help of his therapist, he became taller also and once again, anzai was amazed by Sakuragi's fast recovery and improvement but, one thing that has not changed and that is rukawa and sakuragi fighting for their pig headed wills. Rukawa just came back from all japan star training camp and he develops a serious skill, he improved so much.

"watching this is pretty fun and interesting, I'm happy they're on my team" anzai said and laugh, his trademark ho ho ho ho can be heard in the gym mixed, with ayako shouting at the two second year who's now done kicking each other's butt.

In kainan, The usual hard training course has been changed by coach takato, the coach know that he need to step up the game in able to win again for this year. "maki, there's a first year here who resembles the way you play, this guy will surely be great as much as you do" coach takato thought and flash his smirk. Kiyota saw his coach smirking and that scares him and the team, they know that they'll be facing another hell.

Shoyo team is the tallest team in kanagawa and this year, new members are no less than 6' 2" . First year students in their team has a good point guard, maybe not better than fujima but, taller and also fast. Shoyo still can't find a new coach and that bothers the new captain Itou Taku. Their jog was disturbed by the sound of the opening door, they saw an old man entering the gym dragging a chair and sat beside the inbound line. itou instruct the vice captain to continue the rounds because he needs to attend the visitor, whoever it maybe. "Ano—Sumimasen Who are you?" itou asked and the old man smiled and introduced himself as the new coach of shoyo's basketball team " I am Jiei from osaka prefecture, I was a former coach of elementary school from toyotama and also Toyotama High School, osaka's representative in Summer National but, I was fired when my team did not win in top 8 team, I was also a Japan All-star player, Anzai and me are teammates. Yurusku, Let's have fun playing basketball" jiei said and smiled at his new players

(REMEMBER after the game of shohoku and toyotama high, anzai saw his basketball teammate, who's a former coach of minami and kishimoto the long haired monster)

Jiei instructed the players to have a practice game, seniors vs the juniors. The practice game ended and the seniors won. "This team is good and if you keep this up, you will play a wonderful basketball. I will teach you 20 percent defense and 80 percent Offense, with that you will be an undefeatable team but, without your will to win it will not work" jiei added and explain the 20 percent defense and 80 percent offense further.

In the afternoon, Coach Taoka asked manami if he can borrow dayani for today's practice. The coach is planning to put dayani in boys basketball team's practice starting today.

"better make use of dayani's talent, this girl is a phenomenal player" Taoka thought.

Taoka sensei settled it with the captain Sendoh and Manami so, starting from Tuesday, Dayani will be attending the boys scheduled practice. What do you think will happen next?

meanwhile in bracket D, Shoyo was on it. All the spectators even the players from the top teams knows that, Takezato will surely lose to Shoyo. Last year shoyo lost to shohoku and they're not able to go to the interhigh, with a frustrated captain fujima, he trained his team for the winter cup tournament but, they still lose to kainan by one point last year. The captain has full of regrets when he retired and now, Captain fujima was recruited by a famous university with a strong basketball team in Tokyo. Shintai University has the strongest college basketball team in japan and Tokyo University is next, Kainan Maki was no doubt recruited by Shintai University, Meanwhile Akagi and Hanagata took the exam in Shintai and they managed to pass and now training under the Shintai basketball team. Former captain of Tsukubu also joined Shintai basketball team and make it in the Team C, Akagi and Hanagata was on Team B, Maki's on Team A together with Masashi Kawata from akita, Sannoh's former player. Maki's The Ace Point Guard of Shintai's Team A and Masashi is the Ace Center.

Ryonan has first years that is tall as Akagi and Shohoku has a new first year that is tall as Uozumi. Kainan and Shoyo has a promising first year students as well.

"Maki this year's tournament will surely be interesting, don't you think?" akagi said while warming up for Shintai Team A and Team B's Practice game. Shintai's Coach Loves to Organize the team but in the actual game, he's jumbling his players, he even send akagi and hanagata at the same time in their first game against shizouka university, the result was pretty good 22-179, akagi was invincible under the rim in addition with hanagatas's power offense, they lead the team to its first win. The coach loves to experiment, akagi and maki remembered Shohoku's Coach.

"Of course, Even though I'm from kainan, I don't know the outcome of the qualifying games" maki agreed with akagi.

Bouncing Balls Can be heard from Ryonan's basketball gym. both teams are practing for the District Finals, both teams are first seeded. First seeded team don't have an initial games, they will just play against the team who managed to win in the top 8 in their bracket and if they beat that team, then their next game will be the District finals. In the District Finals, The four School Who managed to win in each bracket will challenge each other and the top two teams with the most win will go to the national summer tournament. That's why Ryonan team can't take it easy, since they have new members, they need to find their groove and be comfortable with each other. Same with Shohoku, and Kainan. Shoyo will of course play for the bracket D.

The blue haired girl show no mercy even in practice and took every chance she gets to score. Meanwhile Sendoh and the rest are practicing hard to beat Shohoku and Kainan, "This year, we will surely go to interhigh! Aginanda!(Understood)" taoka said and the team was hype up.

"Guard sakuragi!, Shio-chan! Yacchan! Kakuro-kun!" Ayako shouted and the red haired did a three point shot and the ball went in. That's the first time sakuragi did it in their practice game, he's been practicing hard since he came out from the rehabilitation , his back is fine now and he's back to normal. Sakuragi can move freely again, he even developed a new skill when he's still in rehab. Since sakuragi can't move too much, he practice his shooting and his muscle with the help of his therapist, he became taller also and once again, anzai was amazed by Sakuragi's fast recovery and improvement but, one thing that has not changed and that is rukawa and sakuragi fighting for their pig headed wills. Rukawa just came back from all japan star training camp and he develops a serious skill, he improved so much.

"watching this is pretty fun and interesting, I'm happy they're on my team" anzai said and laugh, his trademark ho ho ho ho can be heard in the gym mixed, with ayako shouting at the two second year who's now done kicking each other's butt.

In kainan, The usual hard training course has been changed by coach takato, the coach know that he need to step up the game in able to win again for this year. "maki, there's a first year here who resembles the way you play, this guy will surely be great as much as you do" coach takato thought and flash his smirk. Kiyota saw his coach smirking and that scares him and the team, they know that they'll be facing another hell.

Shoyo team is the tallest team in kanagawa and this year, new members are no less than 6' 2" . First year students in their team has a good point guard, maybe not better than fujima but, taller and also fast. Shoyo still can't find a new coach and that bothers the new captain Itou Taku. Their jog was disturbed by the sound of the opening door, they saw an old man entering the gym dragging a chair and sat beside the inbound line. itou instruct the vice captain to continue the rounds because he needs to attend the visitor, whoever it maybe. "Ano—Sumimasen Who are you?" itou asked and the old man smiled and introduced himself as the new coach of shoyo's basketball team " I am Jiei from osaka prefecture, I was a former coach of elementary school from toyotama and also Toyotama High School, osaka's representative in Summer National but, I was fired when my team did not win in top 8 team, I was also a Japan All-star player, Anzai and me are teammates. Yurusku, Let's have fun playing basketball" jiei said and smiled at his new players

(REMEMBER after the game of shohoku and toyotama high, anzai saw his basketball teammate, who's a former coach of minami and kishimoto the long haired monster)

Jiei instructed the players to have a practice game, seniors vs the juniors. The practice game ended and the seniors won. "This team is good and if you keep this up, you will play a wonderful basketball. I will teach you 20 percent defense and 80 percent Offense, with that you will be an undefeatable team but, without your will to win that will not work" jiei added and explain the 20 percent defense and 80 percent offense further.

In the afternoon, Coach Taoka asked manami if he can borrow dayani for today's practice. The coach is planning to put dayani in boys basketball team's practice starting today.

"better make use of dayani's talent, this girl is a phenomenal player" Taoka thought.

Taoka sensei settled it with the captain Sendoh and Manami so, starting from Tuesday, Dayani will be attending the boys scheduled practice. What do you think will happen next?


	4. Sendoh's Team

Ryonan's Basketball team was running in the oval ground, lead by The Captain Sendoh Akira. Everyone was High spirited, Especially Koshino, who's running beside Dayani.

Dayani can keep up with the team's pace, she's pretty athletic for a woman. Some student was confused why, there's a girl running with the boy's basketball team. The blue haired girl doesn't pay much attention in her surroundings, all she have in her mind is basketball and that maybe this year, her dreams will become true.

All her life, all she want is to play for the boy's basketball team but, her past school won't let her. And yesterday, Coach Taoka offered Dayani her biggest dream.

A week after the first practice game of Dayani's team, The coach thought of having dayani joined the boy's basketball team.

"The girl has something and it will be a waste if, she will not experience something that will bring out her full talent" Taoka sensei thought.

he took a week break to do his job, Japan's basketball association was informed by Dayani's situation with the help of the Ryonan's coach. Taoka sensei caught the association's attention by showing the video of dayani's practice game a week ago. though the association has a bit doubt, they still approved the coach's request temporarily with terms.

Taoka sensei jumped with joy and wearing a victorious smile on his way home, seeing the approved appeal letters of transfer for dayani, Dayani just need to practice with the boys and if she can't keep up, the association will not approved the transfer.

She also need to win in a one-on-one game against the chosen player of the association at the end of the month, that's the terms. Coach Taoka was confident that dayani can fulfill the terms and play for his team so he continue his plan.

The morning practice started with a five on five practice game, Sendoh with Koshino, Sugidaira, Tamaki, and Hikoichi.

Team A

Sendoh 17, Third Year, Pf, 6'2"

Koshino 17, Third Year, Sf, 5'8"

Sugidaira 17, Third Year, C, 6'2"

Tamaki 15, First Year, Sg, 5'11"

Hikoichi 16, Second Year, Pg, 5'8"

Team B

Matsumoto 17, Third Year, Pf, 5'11"

Sakamoto 15, First Year, Sf, 6'0"

Fukuda 17, Third Year, C, 6'2"

Hironubo 16, Second Year, Sg, 5'9"

Uekusa 17, Third Year, Pg, 5'10"

Coach taoka was grinning when he saw the line up of the two teams "This is your chance to prove yourself, dayani matsumoto" the rest was confused when they saw their coach with a creepy grin.

The game started and the two center was already on their position for the tip-off. the referee throw the ball on the air and the two center jumped, Sugidaira won the tip off and hikoichi got the ball, Fukuda was a bit pissed so dayani smiled at fukuda and cheer their assigned center, Dayani's team run towards their rim for defense "calm down everyone, we need a solid defense, put your mind into it" dayani said.

hikoichi's dribbling the ball and looking for a possible pass, he saw dayani's guarding the tensai sendoh. Hikoichi thought that dayani is nothing compared to their captain sendoh so, he throw the ball towards sendoh but, dayani saw the ball in coming her way. she jumped and she run fast when she landed after she took the ball in the mid air, the four guy can't react with dayani's fast movement, except sendoh, who's now running after dayani " She amazed me, demo (but) mada amay (too easy)" sendoh thought and speed up to set a good defense position, he's now in front of dayani, the blue haired dayani was not surprised when she saw that sendoh was already on the other side of the court and waiting for her offense. She saw Sendoh's smirking and that distract her a bit but, she's going to score and not even Sendoh's handsome face can stop her.

She keep her fast pace towards sendoh and when dayani's only a meter apart from him, she sigh and jumped. Sendoh was fast and jumped also but, he was surprised when he saw dayani laid her back a bit so that sendoh can't reach the ball when she shoot it. her initial stance is for an ordinary jump shot, even sendoh has no idea that dayani will do a fade away jump shot. The ball went in and dayani stumbled a bit but got her balance again and runs back for defense. Taoka sensei was amused by the girl's tenacity and how she control her athleticism. Dayani noticed that everyone was just staring at them and that annoys her, she stopped from running and heave a sigh "mina-san, we're aiming for sengguk (nationals) right? So give me something to sweat about, this isn't a practice if you will only look at me every time i shut your captain sendoh. I mean, come on! Don't let a girl beat your ass easily!" she said and clapped her hands thrice. That awakens the team's competitive spirit, dayani's team on defense riled up upon hearing her words, some was insulted and some was fired up because it sounds like, dayani was challenging the whole team's ability.

"yare yare mina! Matsumoto was right, let's give her something to sweat about" sendoh said with a straight face.

the porcupine head captain took the ball and throw a three point shot in the middle of the court. Koshino and the rest know that, sendoh was getting a bit serious after hearing that nasty statement from dayani.

The practice continued with Sendoh and Dayani exchanging points. Taoka sensei saw that dayani was evenly match with sendoh, the other players can't even intercept when the two players are facing each other. The shot clock was 6 seconds, dayani's team on defense, Sendoh's dribbling the ball behind the arc and dayani know what he has on his mind, and when he only have two seconds, he jumped and attempt a three point shot. dayani's been on her defense stance jumped and blocked sendoh's view of the basket.

The first quarter ended with a tie score 44-44, Dayani was a bit exhausted, so as sendoh and the rest. The rookie who's on the starting five managed to keep up with the seniors and they're obviously burned-out, though they're just hanging by a thread.

"how can you keep up with sendoh senpai, you're a monster dayani-san" kyohei sakamoto said, kyohei is a first year. Dayani drank her sports drink before answering her kouhai (junior) "I was born with this talent, i practice hard kyohei-kun and resistance, since you're six feet tall, you should focus on your jumping and shooting" dayani said and tap her kouhai's shoulder. After 5 minutes, the second half started with Sendoh's three point shot, dayani assured her team that they will get it back. She can still remember the half court shot of sendoh "I really hate how good sendoh is but, i adore it at the same time" dayani thought.

she can't just stand there without returning the favor, The captain's team was Already at the other side of the team for defense, no one expected that dayani will shoot a three point shot from the half court. "meterekuremasuka( did you see that) sendoh? I learned that from you" she said while smirking at sendoh, the captain just shook his head with disbelief and smiled back at her, dayani was distracted again and this time she was totally dazed by that smile, she was still playing at her best though, every time Sendoh's around her, she's running away from him to avoid any skin contact with sendoh, the guy noticed her avoiding him and he thought, dayani's avoiding a one-on-one with him. Sendoh doesn't let her and stick with dayani even more, the blue haired girl was blushing really hard and she's having a hard time breathing because of the captain's proximity with her. She's too distracted but her reflexes saved her and managed to score against the ace player of ryonan. No one noticed her hesitation while playing against the handsome ace, even Taoka sensei was too amazed to notice her blushing face every time Sendoh's guarding her. The second quarter ended and Sendoh's team won by five points, nonetheless, dayani's performance was still great. Every practice game was recorded by the school news team. Taoka sensei will ask for a copy of the video and send it to the association later.

The three power house of kanagawa, Kainan, Shohoku and Ryonan was done with their morning schedule but, they don't know there's a storm coming.

Sendoh 17, Third Year, Pf, 6'2"

Koshino 17, Third Year, Sf, 5'8"

Sugidaira 17, Third Year, C, 6'2"

Tamaki 15, First Year, Sg, 5'11"

Hikoichi 16, Second Year, Pg, 5'8"

Team B

Matsumoto 17, Third Year, Pf, 5'11"

Sakamoto 15, First Year, Sf, 6'0"

Fukuda 17, Third Year, C, 6'2"

Hironubo 16, Second Year, Sg, 5'9"

Uekusa 17, Third Year, Pg, 5'10"

Coach taoka was grinning when he saw the line up of the two teams "This is your chance to prove yourself, dayani matsumoto" the rest was confused when they saw their coach with a creepy grin.

The game started and the two center was already on their position for the tip-off. the referee throw the ball on the air and the two center jumped, Sugidaira won the tip off and hikoichi got the ball, Fukuda was a bit pissed so dayani smiled at fukuda and cheer their assigned center, Dayani's team run towards their rim for defense "calm down everyone, we need a solid defense, put your mind into it" dayani said.

hikoichi's dribbling the ball and looking for a possible pass, he saw dayani's guarding the tensai sendoh. Hikoichi thought that dayani is nothing compared to their captain sendoh so, he throw the ball towards sendoh but, dayani saw the ball in coming her way. she jumped and she run fast when she landed after she took the ball in the mid air, the four guy can't react with dayani's fast movement, except sendoh, who's now running after dayani " She amazed me, demo (but) mada amay (too easy)" sendoh thought and speed up to set a good defense position, he's now in front of dayani, the blue haired dayani was not surprised when she saw that sendoh was already on the other side of the court and waiting for her offense. She saw Sendoh's smirking and that distract her a bit but, she's going to score and not even Sendoh's handsome face can stop her.

She keep her fast pace towards sendoh and when dayani's only a meter apart from him, she sigh and jumped. Sendoh was fast and jumped also but, he was surprised when he saw dayani laid her back a bit so that sendoh can't reach the ball when she shoot it. her initial stance is for an ordinary jump shot, even sendoh has no idea that dayani will do a fade away jump shot. The ball went in and dayani stumbled a bit but got her balance again and runs back for defense. Taoka sensei was amused by the girl's tenacity and how she control her athleticism. Dayani noticed that everyone was just staring at them and that annoys her, she stopped from running and heave a sigh "mina-san, we're aiming for sengguk (nationals) right? So give me something to sweat about, this isn't a practice if you will only look at me every time i shut your captain sendoh. I mean, come on! Don't let a girl beat your ass easily!" she said and clapped her hands thrice. That awakens the team's competitive spirit, dayani's team on defense riled up upon hearing her words, some was insulted and some was fired up because it sounds like, dayani was challenging the whole team's ability.

"yare yare mina! Matsumoto was right, let's give her something to sweat about" sendoh said with a straight face.

the porcupine head captain took the ball and throw a three point shot in the middle of the court. Koshino and the rest know that, sendoh was getting a bit serious after hearing that nasty statement from dayani.

The practice continued with Sendoh and Dayani exchanging points. Taoka sensei saw that dayani was evenly match with sendoh, the other players can't even intercept when the two players are facing each other. The shot clock was 6 seconds, dayani's team on defense, Sendoh's dribbling the ball behind the arc and dayani know what he has on his mind, and when he only have two seconds, he jumped and attempt a three point shot. dayani's been on her defense stance jumped and blocked sendoh's view of the basket.

The first quarter ended with a tie score 44-44, Dayani was a bit exhausted, so as sendoh and the rest. The rookie who's on the starting five managed to keep up with the seniors and they're obviously burned-out, though they're just hanging by a thread.

"how can you keep up with sendoh senpai, you're a monster dayani-san" kyohei sakamoto said, kyohei is a first year. Dayani drank her sports drink before answering her kouhai (junior) "I was born with this talent, i practice hard kyohei-kun and resistance, since you're six feet tall, you should focus on your jumping and shooting" dayani said and tap her kouhai's shoulder. After 5 minutes, the second half started with Sendoh's three point shot, dayani assured her team that they will get it back. She can still remember the half court shot of sendoh "I really hate how good sendoh is but, i adore it at the same time" dayani thought.

she can't just stand there without returning the favor, The captain's team was Already at the other side of the team for defense, no one expected that dayani will shoot a three point shot from the half court. "meterekuremasuka( did you see that) sendoh? I learned that from you" she said while smirking at sendoh, the captain just shook his head with disbelief and smiled back at her, dayani was distracted again and this time she was totally dazed by that smile, she was still playing at her best though, every time Sendoh's around her, she's running away from him to avoid any skin contact with sendoh, the guy noticed her avoiding him and he thought, dayani's avoiding a one-on-one with him. Sendoh doesn't let her and stick with dayani even more, the blue haired girl was blushing really hard and she's having a hard time breathing because of the captain's proximity with her. She's too distracted but her reflexes saved her and managed to score against the ace player of ryonan. No one noticed her hesitation while playing against the handsome ace, even Taoka sensei was too amazed to notice her blushing face every time Sendoh's guarding her. The second quarter ended and Sendoh's team won by five points, nonetheless, dayani's performance was still great. Every practice game was recorded by the school news team. Taoka sensei will ask for a copy of the video and send it to the association later.

The three power house of kanagawa, Kainan, Shohoku and Ryonan was done with their morning schedule but, they don't know there's a storm coming.


End file.
